ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny is Gwen and Ben Tennyson's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter. Appearance ﻿In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. She is pretty and bratty. Like Verdona she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely, where she literally takes off her human skin like taking off a costume. Personality Being an Anodite in nature, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. Unforunately, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious and has had her eyes for other men other than Antonio; particularly Kevin. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, though the full extent of that history is curently unknown. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne, her grandmother Verdona fetched her and took her back to their home planet. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This allows her to replicate the powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease, possibly due to her full Anodite heritage (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). This is due to that fact that she was trained in the use of her powers unlike Gwen who is self taught. She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. Appearances *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) Love Interests Antonio Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse than him). To that end, they sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to separate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. Kevin Levin Despite her apparent love for Antonio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandering with other men; particularly Ben and Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "Muscles". Gwen reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen by saying "What do you see in her Muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" Kevin enjoys it when Sunny calls him Muscles, and seems to show a little interest in her, (but it may be because she looks a lot like Gwen). When Gwen yells "I'm right here Sunny," Sunny pretends she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio. She must only flirt with him to get on Gwen's nerves. Trivia *Along with Verdona, Sunny was also absent during Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann's wedding. *Sunny's color scheme, better control of her powers, heated family relationship between her and Gwen and attitude may be similar to Blackfire of Teen Titans. Gwen's and Sunny's powers have the same color, unlike Starfire and Blackfire's. Also she may be a parody of Charmcaster, in the fact that both hate Gwen for being superior to them (in magic and family likings respectively), both have a personal slave (Antonio for Sunny, the rock Golems for Charmcaster), both being attracted to Kevin, and that they are able to control every aspect of magic. *Sunny's appearance resembles Gwen's from Alien Force Seasons 1 and 2. *She also resembles Mandy of Totally Spies! and Blackfire (both in appearance and personality). *Due possibly to their powers and both of them being female, Sunny can fill the void of evil female villain left by Charmcaster when she reformed in Where the Magic Happens. She also has a reason to hate Gwen as she got her and Antonio in trouble with Verdona and hearing about how perfect Gwen is in a way added fuel to the fire. *Unlike Gwen, whose mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, slightly opaque one, possibly due to her being willing enough to accept her Anodite heritage. *Sunny and Albedo have a few similarities. #Both are stronger than their conterparts (Albedo is smarter and more skilled with his powers than Ben). #Both are the exact same in appearance as their counterparts but have color differences. #Both didn't have a desire to destroy their conterparts until they made them have a strong hatred to them (Ben stopped Albedo from being able to stay a galvan). # Sunny's appearance and voice being the same as Gwen's is the same as Albedo's and Ben's. See Also *Sunny Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Former Heroes Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Female Villains Category:Flying Aliens